


你所看见的风景

by Violasisi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: （不正经的）ATTENTION！！！点文结果本次出现的词汇有死にたい（想死）连接拥抱其余词汇将在（中）（下）中出现本篇游戏ED 全员醒来并在贾巴沃克岛生活日向保留人格与才能脑洞极大 剧情活泼（不）有本篇剧透虽然我们不开车上高速但是有暗示场景未来创写的我好开心呀！！！以上 如果能接受，希望大家看得开心





	1. 你所看见的风景（上）

日向创看着眼前的盖着布的大型机械，擦了一把汗。  
为什么自己会造出这种东西啊。  
自己在拥有才能以后，便经常半夜冒出灵感，造出奇怪的机械。  
和有着明确目标的超高校级的机械师，自己的灵魂之友不同，对方是一心一意的钟情于发明强力马达和火箭之类的超高速的东西。而自己因为拥有着其它领域的才能和知识，经常半夜突发奇想，融合其他领域的知识，造出各种各样目的不明的东西。从能够陪人谈天说地的可爱白色毛绒外形的海豹聊天机器人到不起床就会亲切的对你实施恶作剧的整蛊闹钟，一共有八十一种整蛊模式，从五分钟内不起床就自动调整轨道连人带床一起发射到公司到自动用手机给老板发辞呈，自己的脑子到底被希望之峰学园实施了怎样的改造才能产生这些想法啊，神座出流也曾经有过面无表情想的要制作这些东西的冲动吗。  
这种才能，与其说是超高校级的机械师，不如说是超高校级的发明家吧——沉鱼落雁般的美貌和黄金般的脑细胞，这就是——不不不，像是忽然联想到什么令人头疼的东西一样的， 日向迅速的制止了自己的想法。  
为什么一想到超高校级的发明家，自己就会莫名紧张并感到压力很大呢，难道对方是什么糟糕的不行的人吗。  
日向决定拒绝联想，目光又回到了眼前的机械上。  
利用超高校级的物理学家的才能推算公式，发现了连接不同宇宙间的方法，并用超高校级的机械师的才能将构想化为实际，按照草图做出了机器。  
不过话说回来，能够做出这些机器，一半是托了苗木他们的福呢，在努力之下让全员从程序中醒来后，日向便抑制不住才能的冲动，每天都会冒出各种各样新奇的想法。然而岛上的资源匮乏，军事设施在现实的贾巴沃克岛中也不存在。只剩下一个仓库，里面也没有黑白熊纸板，只有几个纸箱。现实中缺乏材料，日向便利用超高校级的程序员的才能稍微修改了新世界程序， 将自己的想法全部在程序内化为实践，顺便帮狛枝制作了他心心念念的铜像，还贴心的加了语音功能。将狛枝在新世界程序中的电脑里做的演讲的语音提取出来，加到了狛枝的铜像上。  
“赞美我吧，传颂我的伟业吧，制作我的铜像吧，尊敬我吧，称呼我为——‘超高校级的希望‘吧！”  
做完以后日向本人觉得效果不错，抱着半恶作剧的心态邀请狛枝来观赏了铜像并播放了语音，不知为何，应该算是实现心愿的狛枝却双手搂着自己，颤抖的嘴角流着口水狂笑。  
“自己的黑历史被预备学科这样掀出来什么的，是程序内的说你买了150万日元贴纸的报复吗，哈哈哈哈哈，这样的不幸之后有什么幸运，真是让人期待不已呢——”

 

然而某天，新世界程序的服务器终于承受不住日向逐渐增多的发明的数据量。在某天苗木他们坐着运送日常用品补给的船只前来视察的时候，发现了这个现象。日向在流着冷汗说明状况后，十神不屑的小声说了一句不愧是神座出流便没有了评论，雾切对于能够根据物理演算自动还原不同天气状态下的室外案发现场的程序表示了兴趣，苗木若有所思。第二天单独来找到了日向。

 

 

“呐日向君。”  
“怎，怎么了苗木？”  
刚刚和田中去采摘完仓鼠们需要的饲料的日向摘下了手套，回头看向苗木。  
“那个——日向君，关于你的奇思妙想的发明的这件事……”  
“啊！抱歉！给苗木造成麻烦了吧！我明天就去把那些发明的数据清掉！”  
“不是不是，是这样的，日向君，昨晚和雾切桑以及十神君商量过后，和本部汇报了你的情况，他们愿意在不涉及危险元素和物品的情况下为你提供材料，让你把发明做出来。”  
“是吗，太好了……”在听到苗木告知自己不仅不用删除数据，还能够在现实中做出发明，日向感到十分开心。  
“没事，没有注意到这点也是我的疏忽，抱歉呢。”苗木挠着脸苦笑道。  
“哈哈，苗木不用道歉呢，能够在现实中做出来，我已经很感激了。不如说我也没想到，在拥有了才能后会是这样子呢……应该说是站在高处看到的风景果然会有不一样吗。”日向说到这里，抬眼越过苗木，看向了窗外。  
“日向君？”观察到了日向神情的变化，苗木有些不安的叫住了日向。  
“嗯？”日向回神。  
“那个……虽然是十神君的态度是那样的……但是日向君就是日向君呢……！”苗木犹豫了一会，坚定的说道。  
“哈哈，我没事哦。谢谢了，苗木！”察觉到苗木是想要试着给自己信心，日向笑了，抬手摸了摸苗木的头发。像是小动物一样的苗木在自己看来十分可爱，但是眼神中又隐藏着不能小觑的能够鼓舞人心的力量，该说不愧是超高校级的希望吗……连头发的手感都这么柔软可爱，让人不自觉地感到心情舒畅……这就是希望吗……

 

好冷！  
正在日向沉浸在苗木头发柔软的触感带来的放松的心情的时候，不知道哪里刺过来怀有怨气的目光，日向让不禁打了个寒战。  
那个吧，就是那个。  
日向暗想。  
每次自己和苗木单独在一起五分钟之内就会出现的家伙，这次出现的比以往要晚呢，还是说早就来了，为了偷听对话一直躲在哪里偷看吗。  
算了，既然把怨念的目光刺向了自己，那很快就会出现了。

3、  
2、  
1

 

“呀，苗木君！好久不见！”  
狛枝凪斗带着熟悉的笑容出现了。  
“狛枝君！好久不见了！义手的情况怎么样？”苗木笑着问候狛枝。  
“啊哈哈，刚从左右田君那里检修回来，说是一切良好呢！啊啊！能够被成为英雄的苗木君亲切的问候，我是多么的幸运啊！”狛枝双手抱臂、兴奋的说道。  
还是一如既往的无视了自己呢。  
日向叹气，看着有点困惑的却依然维持着礼貌的微笑的苗木和陶醉不已的狛枝，开口道。  
“喂狛枝，你找苗木有什么事吗？”日向半月眼吐槽般的问狛枝。  
“嘛，不像某些只会给别人添麻烦的预备学科，我没有事情来打扰苗木君呢。比起这个，日向君，我倒是找你有事呢。”对日向说话时，狛枝收齐了陶醉的情绪，用普通的态度应对日向。  
“嗯，什么事？”日向依旧半月眼。  
无非是不让自己叨扰希望的苗木吧。  
“之前说的‘什么都能清洁‘的机器的构想，你答应会教给我原理和操作方法的吧？但直到现在还没有教过我呢。”狛枝笑着说。  
“等一下，那个机器还没有造出来吧？！” 日向反驳道。  
“哈？要等到造出来再教不是晚了吗，和希望的大家不同，我这种人只能在大家为了希望施展闪闪发光的才能的时候，帮助大家处理普通的事务了吧？像是清洁房间之类的。虽说如此，我也知道自己的体力凭借人工劳作，实在是清扫不完全部人员的房间呢。日向君，既然有这种机的构想，苗木君也贴心的答应为你提供材料，早点教给我原理和使用方法的话，我就可以直接上手运用了呢！还是说获得了人工的才能的日向君忙到连这种时间都抽不出来，在大家为希望努力的时候，让我成为大家的绊脚石呢？真是出色的讨人嫌呢！”  
“好了好了我知道了，现在就去教你。总之，苗木，就是这样。至于材料，会在你们回到未来机关后通过邮件列个清单发给你的。拜托了。”  
“苗木君，下次再见啦。”狛枝也同苗木打招呼说了再见。  
“嗯，下次再见了。”

 

哈哈哈……自己成了电灯泡了呢……苗木苦笑着想，刚准备离开，忽然又想起了一件事，在两人刚要走出门口的时候，叫住了他们。  
“啊，日向君，狛枝君，接下来半年内的视察，是叶隐君他们负责哦。”  
“了解！”  
“诶，苗木君不来吗？”  
“你还要劳烦苗木到什么时候啊。”  
“哈哈哈，比起某个制止不住自己想象的预备学科要好多了呢。”  
“你这家伙……”

 

听见渐行渐远的说话声，苗木微笑着松了一口气。  
原本还担心狛枝君出了程序后和日向君的关系，看来是自己多虑了。  
狛枝君喜欢日向君喜欢到不得了呢。  
之所以在日向君抚摸自己的头发的时候出现，也是因为嫉妒吧？狛枝君有时候真是简单移动呢……不过日向君似乎没察觉到？  
应该说是他们太过相像呢，都有自己的聪明和钝感的地方。日向君对狛枝君也是十分关心吧。这样的相互喜欢却又察觉不到对方的心意的两个人，让人移不开目光，不自觉的想要守护在他们身边看着他们创造的未来呢。  
什么时候他们顺利的交往就好了……苗木微笑着想着，看了看手表，确认了时间，准备去和雾切她们汇合。

 

 

 

呼。  
好不容易送走了好奇宝宝狛枝，日向送了一口气。  
对于狛枝在苏醒后对自己的态度，日向仍旧困惑着。  
自己在醒来后，接受了自己是预备学科的日向创和曾经被人称为神座出流的存在。狛枝在醒来后，也把自己当成预备学科的日向君来看待。虽然对自己来讲哪边都一样，但自己是日向这点被狛枝承认并接受，还是让日向感到开心的。  
应该算是成为朋友了吧？虽然平时会有对预备学科的讽刺和揶揄，但这对狛枝而言也是正常表现。  
让日向真正困惑的是，狛枝对于自己的人工的才能的态度。  
对于信仰希望的狛枝而言，才能是希望的土壤。而对狛枝而言，才能又是与生俱来的。自己才能是接受了神座出流计划经过手术，后天获得的。  
狛枝是怎么看待拥有人工的才能的自己的呢。  
狛枝对施展才能时的自己的态度相当暧昧，不是嫌恶嘲讽，不是避而不谈，也不是向对其他超高校级一样崇拜赞誉的态度。狛枝会主动和自己提起与才能相关的话题，说到这种话题时态度也是相当的自然，就像是谈论今天的天气一样。并没有多加以评论。而日向也会和狛枝谈论才能相关的事。然而谈论的内容有所不同。比起看见其他超高校级施展才能时令狛枝兴奋的希望，自己和狛枝谈论到才能的话题时，更多谈论到的是才能的具体的内容。打个比方，如果是田中施展自己身为超高校级的饲养员的才能指挥仓鼠，狛枝便会因为田中的才能带来的希望而兴奋不已。但是如果是自己帮忙照顾田中的仓鼠，狛枝就会饶有兴趣地询问日向仓鼠的习性，饮食习惯，睡眠时间，健康状况，这种问题。  
自己在新世界程序内所做的每件发明的原理，使用方法和用途，狛枝也几乎都知道。也不是特意告诉他，而是某次在设计发明草图的时候被狛枝撞见，从此之后只要是遇见自己在发明，狛枝便会问日向发明相关的设计原理和内部构造以及使用用途。由于对方没有恶意，日向也全部都会讲给狛枝听。  
对于聪敏而博学的狛枝而言，掌握大部分发明的原理和使用方法并不是什么难事。而有些超过现在所处时代知识的设计，其涉及到的原理。就算是对狛枝而言，都需要一定的时间去了解。  
然而，也有几项发明，是日向悄悄瞒着狛枝做出来的。  
比如面前的这件平行宇宙穿梭机。  
因为这部机器所涉及的原理和材料，作为知识实在是太过超前于自己所处的时代。而穿越平行宇宙所需要的关键的原料又太过危险，未来机关不可能允许身为原绝望的自己持有。  
所以日向便支付了叶隐巨额的现金，拜托他在下次视察时私下带过来。  
当然，那些现金也是自己发挥超高校级制钞师的才能制作的，所需要的材料也混在给苗木他们的材料邮件中，光明正大的被运过来。

日向制作这个机器，不是为了穿越到其他平行宇宙，运用才能称霸世界或者是散布绝望。  
制作这件机器的目的，纯粹是出于好奇。

要和大家一起创造未来，这是在程序内和七海以及大家约定好的事。因此，日向会一直呆在大家身边。

拥有着全部超高校级的曾被人称为神座出流，被才能所爱着的自己，究竟能将人类的知识扩展到哪一步呢。  
如果是为了达成这个目的，有时候冒一下合理的风险也是必要的。  
取回了身为日向创的人格后，日向发现自己拥有的才能有两个局限。  
第一， 自己所拥有所有的超高校级的才能中所包含的知识是有界限的。其界限便是‘超高校级的人类所探索与积累的知识的极限’。  
第二， 就算是加上身为日向创的经验，自己不能够完全预测他人的行动。  
在身为神座出流时便有所体会了，‘希望’和‘绝望’作为人类对未来最大的意志和期盼，本身便包含有不可预测性。虽说希望是预定调和，大家所期盼的希望各有不同，未来便是缤纷多彩的。世界还很广阔，人类进入现代社会的历史才几百年，并没有发现世界的全部真理。自己要学习的还有很多。  
还有，要预测人类，需要的不是才能，而是体验和实感还有对他人的真心。这是最近日向理解到的事情。作为一名名叫日向创的普通人类，自己的经验还很不足。  
未来并不无聊，而且充满希望呢。  
所以，这个机械，是自己为了测试人类的极限，加上好奇心的驱使，而研发出来的东西。  
瞒着苗木他们和狛枝，是不希望在将来某一天，自己用自己制作的假钞贿赂未来机关的职员获得违禁品的材料制作机械的这件事暴露后，牵连到他们。虽然根据自己的预想，暴露的概率近乎为零。

 

可还是对某个人暴露了呢，日向又感受到了门外的气息，决心挑明，打开门，却发现门前并没有谁在，在程序中作为军事基地的地方在现实中除了仓库便是郁郁葱葱的热带树林，这个岛屿平时除了自己并不会有别人来，今夜是满月，月亮明晃晃的挂在天上，映照之下、万物苍凉。  
藏得真快呢，日向心想，锁上了仓库的门，又四处扫视后，假装向着小屋的方向走去，确定对方跟随着自己后在半路突然折返，看见一个人影朝着别处跑去，日向跟随着脚步声追了过去，对方似乎十分熟悉岛屿的地形，三番两次拐到看似死角的地方想要运用地形甩开日向，却在日向的紧追不舍下渐渐放慢了脚步，最后举手投降。  
“日向君，我放弃了。”日向走近，发现月光下的黑影和自己身高相像，白色的头发，标志性的带有锯齿的绿色风衣。果然是狛枝。  
“是故意让我发现的吧，那么明显的跟踪。”看见对方并没有继续逃跑的意思后，日向半月眼吐槽道。  
“哈哈哈，如果可以的话还是不希望被发现呢……”狛枝似乎还没有从刚才的追逐战中恢复体力，调整着呼吸回答着日向的问题。  
“所以呢？让我发现，是想干吗？”日向无奈的抱臂说道。  
“日向君，最近在瞒着大家做可疑的发明吧。”狛枝终于平复了呼吸，站起身笑着对日向说。  
“彼此彼此吧，你不是也背着我进过仓库吗？”日向反击道。  
“那是为了调查日向君可疑的行为呢，没想到连那种发明都能做出来。如果被未来机关知道，人类的历史就会被改写吧。”狛枝笑着说。  
“放心吧，我并不打算使用那个机器，在今晚完成最后一步就会彻底拆除销毁。”日向回答。  
“诶……不使用吗？”狛枝带着惋惜的语气说道。  
“没必要为这种事改写人类的未来。”日向说。  
世界的绝望还并未完全消灭，如果这个机器的存在被谁得知，不知道会被用来做什么。所以日向决定不让这个机器的存在被别人知晓。

 

“……呐日向君，带我仓库看看那台机器吧。” 狛枝忽然提议道。  
“……你不是背着我看过了吗。” 日向拒绝。  
“欸，不要那么小气吗。虽然亲眼看过了，却还有着很多疑问呢，比如机器的使用方法之类的。因为日向君的发明为了防止不知情的人误操作，不总是把使用方式制造的很复杂吗，我很好奇呢，那台机器的使用方法。”狛枝笑着说。  
“……如果我不带你去呢？” 日向问。  
“日向君，表情不要那么可怕呀。我也不会怎么样的。来，深呼吸深呼吸。”像是想要安抚日向般的，狛枝笑着摆手道。

 

………………这家伙还是，和程序中一样，性格一点都没变呢。  
虽然知道他接下来会说什么，对付这家伙的方法也有好几种。但是不答应他，又会用别的方法来缠着自己吧，像程序中那样绑住他扔在自己小屋里的话，不，这家伙最近很老实，如果无缘无故绑住他反而会招致大家的注意。日向想着，叹了一口气，答应了狛枝。  
“……好吧，只是讲解方法的话。”

 

“哈哈哈哈，日向君真是贴心呢。”看见日向答应了自己，狛枝开心的笑出来。  
“跟我来吧。”日向转身，朝仓库走去。  
“好——”

 

 

—————————————————————————————————  
“呜哇——这就是可以穿梭于平行宇宙的机器吗。”狛枝饶有兴趣地看着，围着机器绕了一圈，发出了惊叹的声音。  
“是啊。”  
”一次只可以传送一个人？“  
”对的。“  
“欸，是因为从叶隐君那里用假钞买来的能源不够吗。”狛枝问道，声音里听不出恶意，只是在单纯的陈述事实。  
“……算是吧。”  
“和哆啦A梦的时空穿梭机一样，想去哪里都可以吗？”  
“理论上可以的……但是个人的期望和平行宇宙的联系并没有经过实验证实。”  
“是吗……”狛枝的声音中听不出情绪。

仓库里的灯光并不算明亮，因为整个岛的能源不足，供电系统不完善，发出来的光亮度只能将事物勾勒出黄昏般带着淡淡影子的形状，灯泡时不时的闪烁，将一切蒙上了非现实的影子。日向在一旁看着弯着腰手揣在风衣的口袋里，静静的看着机器的狛枝。灯光并不足够明亮到让日向在这个距离看清狛枝的外貌。但在这种情况下，日向也不得不承认这家伙是好看的，柔和的黄色的灯光掩盖了他平日里病一样带着青色的白皙到透明的皮肤，中性的容貌并不像他的性格那样具备攻击力，侧颜如同精巧的玩偶，火焰般的头发几乎要融合到背景里。色素近无的发色，瞳色和肤色简直不像是现实中存在。和这白天与夜晚交界的黄昏般灯光极为相配。而这件仓库里又放着自己制作的几乎是非现实般存在的，和其他宇宙相连的平行宇宙穿梭机。  
这件仓库，也是狛枝在程序中殒命的场所，那种壮绝的死法，日向再也不想看到第二次。回想到这件事，日向感觉到了像是在程序中一样曾经感受过的，处于非现实的失重般的眩晕。  
聚集了这么多非现实的因素，这间仓库忽然给日向一种不祥的预感。  
直觉告诉自己，要赶紧把狛枝带离这里。  
“狛枝，走吧。”日向打断了自己的想法，准备和狛枝一起离开。  
“欸，日向君，还没有交给我机器的使用方法呢。”狛枝听到日向叫自己离开，抬起头看向了日向，有些不想走，撒娇般的说道。  
“那种事怎么样都无所谓吧，想要知道原理和使用方法日后会画草图交给你，这台机器我明天就拆了。你也看到了，今晚就先回去吧。”不安感越来越强烈，日向掩饰住焦躁，催促般的对狛枝说道。  
“日向君，你在不安吗？”狛枝感知到了日向的情绪，问道。  
“啊啊，虽然不知道原因，但在再和这台机器呆下去，你恐怕会有危险。狛枝，我们走吧。天色也很晚了。”日向说完，转身刚想走，却感觉到狛枝从身后拥抱了自己，狛枝把头靠在了自己肩上，软软的发丝拂过日向脸颊，狛枝的气息吹到脖颈上，和自己的呼吸交错。近距离感受到狛枝的体温和呼吸，日向再次感到一阵眩晕。闭上眼睛，努力的集中思绪。  
“日向君，是在担心我吗？”狛枝倚在日向身上，粘软的声音在日向的耳边问道。  
“都说了，在这里继续呆下去很危险——”日向试图无视狛枝的声音，解释问题，却依然感觉双脚发软。  
“——还是说，我在这里，让你回想起了程序中我死的时候的场景呢？”像是想要指出真相般的，狛枝忽然用不带感情的声音问道。收敛了情绪的声音让日向回想到狛枝在罪木那场学级裁判中面对绝望的凶手逼迫对方承认罪行时的情形，不自觉的提高了警觉。  
这家伙，难不成是看穿了自己的做的事后，又要为了希望之类的事情想做什么不成！难道又想去死吗（死にたい）！  
“……你想干什么。” 被指出了自己在想的事情，日向从狛枝的气息中回神，找回了重心，用神座出流的语调问道。  
“讨厌啦日向君，我不会做什么的，也没有带任何可疑用品哦？只是看你紧张，想要安慰你罢了。”狛枝说着，手抚到了日向的胸前，日向呼吸一窒，因为搞不清狛枝想要干什么而身体微微颤抖，却依然维持着警惕。  
“你到底想怎么样。”日向压低了声音继续问道。  
“日向君，不用那么可怕，我也不会做什么？都说了要安慰你呀。苗木君的头发，很减压吧？我这种垃圾的头发虽然不如苗木君的头发那样柔软，但是我知道更高效的抚慰人的方式哦？”狛枝把手伸向了日向的领带，想要解开。  
“——所以到底是什么？！”日向感觉到事情朝着自己预想不到的方向展开有些崩溃。仓库里的氛围也变得越来越朦胧和暧昧。因为狛枝的行为，自己的脸上也挂上了一丝不易察觉的飞红。察觉到了日向的抓狂，狛枝轻笑着继续说道，笑容传来的呼吸扑到了日向的耳朵上，让日向耳根发烫。  
“因为这几天连续瞒着大家熬夜制作这个机器，日向君的身体和精神都很疲惫吧。是不是也没有好好的出来呢。没关系，同为男性的我也是知道的哦。那种辛苦。虽然像我这种渣滓什么都做不到，但是同为男性，帮助日向君解决成年人的生理需求的这件事，我也是可以的哦！来吧，日向君，如果对我有厌恶的话就闭上眼睛，想象成是女孩子，不要抗拒会更舒服哦？”狛枝说着，解开了日向的领带，手顺着纽扣滑下来，碰到了日向的腰带。

 

——————————！！！！  
这家伙都在想些什么乱七八糟的啊——！  
狛枝所思考的东西实在是太过超出自己的预想，日向感到一阵愤怒。脸也因为羞耻而满脸通红，在思考之前冲动的情绪就已经让身体预先动作，日向用力的甩开了狛枝。  
“别开玩笑了！！！”  
“疼！”狛枝被日向突如其来的力道甩到了机器上。想要爬起来，却发现刚才的手不小心触碰到了机器的某个按钮，整个机器闪烁着运作了起来。狛枝扶着头，困惑的看着开始运作的机器。

”穿越程序已启动，“机器发出无起伏的语音。  
“！——狛枝！！！快离开！！！”日向看到机器启动，冲狛枝大喊道。

“诶？”狛枝还没有从刚才的撞击中回神。

“机器开始运作了！！！快点离开！！！”日向见狛枝因为刚才的撞击仍然没有回过神，上前一把把他推开，自己靠近了机器。

穿梭机在启动后如果不能感应到一个人的质量，没有传送成功的话，便会程序不稳甚至爆炸，爆炸的范围会波及整个贾巴沃克岛。  
这种危险的仪器。本来是应该设定复杂的开启方法的，但想着除了自己没人会来这里，而且平行宇宙的穿越比之前自己想象的更为困难，日向将所有的精力都投入到了程序的设计上，便没有费心去设计复杂的操作系统。狛枝的话，有自己的幸运压制，也不会产生太大的问题。  
自己还是太天真了。  
原本是自己一时冲动推开了狛枝，启动了机器。这个责任，应该是自己承担才是。  
程序开启后，会被传送到哪里，身为设计者的日向也不知道。  
狛枝，要幸福啊。  
你和大家开创的未来，我恐怕是看不到了。  
日向的心情平静了下来，闭着眼微笑的接受了现实。

 

“穿越即将开始，5、4、3、2——”  
“日向君——————”忽然感觉到有什么握住了自己的手，日向睁开眼，发现狛枝顶住了机器的运作时产生的风压，努力把手伸向自己，想把自己拉过去。  
“笨蛋——放手——这样连你都会被卷进来的！！！” 日向努力的试着甩开狛枝拉着自己的手，却发现怎么都甩不掉。  
“日向君走掉什么的，这种世界我不要！”狛枝大声的喊着，然而日向由于焦急和慌乱以及机器运作产生的轰鸣，什么都没有听到。  
”放开——“  
”不要。”

 

 

“传送开始。”

 

听到机器无机质的宣告，看着眼前仍然拉着自己的手，明知道会发生什么却表情放松的狛枝，日向感到了无力和绝望。  
自己还是未能挣脱狛枝的手。  
所以说仓库很危险啊。  
狛枝，在其他宇宙，会平安吧。  
日向这么想着，随即被巨大的力道撕扯，彻底的失去了意识和感觉，失去意识的一瞬间，眼前只能看见一片黑暗。

 

【未完待续】


	2. 你所看见的风景（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION  
> 点文结果  
> 本次出现的词汇有  
> 雨  
> 补习  
> かくれんぼ(捉迷藏)  
> 其余词汇将在（下）出现  
> 本篇游戏ED  
> 全员醒来并在贾巴沃克岛生活  
> 日向保留人格与才能 有本篇剧透  
> 平行世界 平行世界的狛枝和日向是在学校认识的高中生 无希望之峰学园 交往中 已本垒但没有车  
> 有针对角色背景的个人设定

醒来的时候，已是上午十点。

现在是暑假，不用早起也可以，但对于平日自律的日向而言，瞄向闹钟，看到自己睡到十点这件事，让他产生了罪恶感。

是在家的话，日向早在两个小时前起床，吃完母亲做好的早餐后，带着便当去区里的公共图书馆上自习。如果父母因为工作繁忙留下便条，没有为日向准备早餐。日向会切烤两片面包，加上黄瓜片、火腿和煎蛋。来代替自己更偏爱和式早餐，

这种健康而规律的暑假生活，在和狛枝交往后，完全被打乱了。

就在刚才，日向发觉自己是全裸的，平时在旁边睡着的家伙也完全没有任何动静。早就起床了吧，日向心想。

又眯了一会眼睛，又清醒了一些后，翻过身想要爬起来，起身的动作带来的不适的感觉让日向呻吟出声，难以言说的部位的异样感和腰部的酸疼，以及脖颈附近的如同蚊虫叮咬般传来的阵阵疼痛提醒着日向昨天发生的事情。因为起床太迟的罪恶感而心情不好的日向，又因身上的痕迹和疼痛想到了造成自己晚起的罪魁祸首，内心燃起了无名火。恨恨的看向对面不见人影，连被褥被收到橱柜里的空空如也的榻榻米。反正也知道该去哪里找他， 日向扶着腰起身，穿上了刚刚在枕头边找到的叠好的衣服，不是带过来日常穿的T恤和短裤，而是横条纹的和风的甚平。日向没有带甚平，也没见狛枝穿过。从衣服的折痕来看很新。那家伙，又在网上购物了吗。

穿好衣服，知道了自己不用在室内只穿着一条胖次、近乎全裸的寻找害自己晚起的元凶后的日向，打消了见面先要用并不轻柔的力道揉搓一番那家伙的脸的念头。然而狛枝给裸睡的自己准备衣物的背后隐藏的可能并不是什么体贴的想法。猜测不出狛枝谋算着什么的日向决定放弃推测他的企图，直接找到当事人询问答案。

 

春消暑长，在和狛枝交往的第一个暑假，日向被对方邀请，来到了他说的“老家的别墅”小住。日向记得交往前，狛枝就曾在某次交谈中提到过，除了几个血缘极其淡薄，只从父母口中听说过却从未见过面的远亲之外，已经没有认识的亲戚了。被恋人邀请日向十分高兴，但早就做好了暑假安排的他认为自己无法满足恋人住到他所期望的时长。日向把想法告诉了自己的恋人后，却被对方一一论破。

 

“日向君担心耽误学习的进度的话，可以把要用的教辅书都带过去，那里有书架。而且日向君现在学的功课我都可以提供补习。诶？太沉了？叫出租车直接从日向家门口出发到那里就好了。父母会担心？刚才在日向君去超市买果汁的时候我已经和叔叔阿姨说过了，他们很高兴的立刻同意了。和左右田他们约好了？………………也是呢和日向君在一起单独两人度过整个暑假什么幸运对我这种垃圾而言是不可能的难得清扫出老宅和恋人一起度过的夏天什么的简直是痴心妄想在被日向君拒绝的不幸背后到底有什么幸运在等着我呢诶日向君你答应啦那太好了事不宜迟我们明天就出发吧！”

 

日向在狛枝走后和父母确认，看到自己的双亲都为自己受到狛枝这样优秀谦和而温柔礼貌的朋友的邀请发自内心的开心，对狛枝的赞美之情溢于言表，并叮嘱趁这个暑假多向对方请教。日向放弃了改变父母看法的努力。并在晚上收拾好所有暑假要用的教辅书籍后给狛枝打电话拒绝了第二天出租车开到自家门口的安排，约好了上午在车站见后。日向定下了闹钟，早早地上床睡觉。

现在想来，那是自己最后一个按照时间表早起的上午了。

狛枝老家的消暑别墅建在一个以度假胜地闻名的湖边，湖在山上，日向和狛枝在乘坐火车到了当地后还要坐大巴上山，再走一段路才能够到达别墅。日向用手提箱拉着教辅书和衣物，和狛枝一起在盘山公路的边缘走着，山的两旁都是郁郁葱葱的树林，看着不时开过的车和在路边探头望路，确认两旁没有车后迅速跑到公路的另一头并迅速消失的松鼠，甚至是猴子之后，日向才后知后觉的认识到，自己被狛枝拐到了一个远离都市文明的偏僻的地方来过暑假。

在又走了一段没有铺设路面的土路后，日向来到了隐藏在绿色之中的，狛枝所说的消暑别墅。门牌上写着的狛枝二字，已经淡淡的蒙上了一层岁月的影子。

在进门之前要先穿过一个庭院，日向看着狛枝拿出一把钥匙打开厚重的大门的锁，在走了一段路后才是住宅的大门，住宅的四周有摄像头，门口也贴着监视的警告，在穿过院子的时候，日向还有些担心这么大的住宅，又坐落在如此偏僻的地方，只有两个人住，是否会不安全，仿佛是看穿了日向的心思，狛枝告诉日向，住宅的周围有摄像头，并且房间内有报警按钮连接到专门的安保公司。与其担忧小偷，不如担忧厨余垃圾会不会吸引山上的野猪或者是猴子下来到家附近的垃圾桶翻垃圾。日向才放下心，又想到了曾经在自己的房间里发现的狛枝设下的窃听器，对于身为普通的中学生的狛枝的关于窃听器的知识的来源表示了理解。

刚刚进入到房间内部，便扑面而来一阵清凉，日向随着狛枝在屋子内参观了一圈，房间对于两个人住来讲显得相当的空旷，整个住宅从外部来看相当的古朴，内部的设施却又十分现代。还有一台挂壁电视，虽然不能够用来收看频道，电视下面的柜子中却收藏着为数不少电影和游戏以及游戏机。厨房的架子的顶上储存着不少用日向不认识的外文标签的瓶瓶罐罐。后来被狛枝告知，瓶子里装的是父母留下来的红酒和狛枝按照自己的喜好买的咖啡，厨房中还放着一台咖啡机。灶台一尘不染，冰箱也空空如也，日向在问了狛枝书房和卧室的位置后，决定先把行李收拾好，再和狛枝下山，到市中心去采购接下来一周的必需品。

别墅所在的地方离这个小镇的中心有一段距离，百货商场建在那里，日向在否决了狛枝网络订购并送货上门的提议后，狛枝从屋子的仓库里找出了一辆自行车，日向和狛枝一起擦拭了车上的灰尘，又找出了打气筒，确认了刹车和车铃以及脚蹬都没有问题后，日向和狛枝一起推着车，沿着公路步行，慢慢的走向了镇子中心，自行车则用来当成采购食品完毕后的运输装备。环山公路绕湖而建，阳光照射下波光粼粼的湖面和迎面吹来的山中凉爽的风让日向忘却了自己在炎热的七月。别墅的所在地是因为温泉和自然风光而小有名气的景区，日向和狛枝在下山的路上碰见了不少背包客和车上绑着行李的自驾游游客。看到他们，狛枝像是忽然想起什么来的，提到了附近有个不错的温泉旅馆，并趁机邀请日向有空和自己一起去。

 

为了限制狛枝不健康和挑食的习惯，日向在每周采购之前都会和狛枝进行、与其说是商量，不如说是激烈到近乎吵架的辩论。

“为什么我想吃什么还要听日向君的指挥啊 ，日向君又不是我老妈。”

“都到了这个年纪为什么还会挑食啊狛枝。”

“日向君不是也不喜欢樱饼吗，上次冰箱里整整一格都是日向君的草饼，所以这次我提出买一箱蓝羊的提案也是完全合理的不是吗。”

“……上次是因为草饼在打折！我买回来准备慢慢吃的。而且频率也不一样吧！一箱蓝羊你一周就能喝完！这次只能买一天一罐的量！……………………那样看着我也不行！………………………………好吧，周末、周末一天可以两罐。我不会再让步了！”

 

日向拖着步伐，去书房找狛枝，却发现他不在，又去了客厅和洗衣室，狛枝也不在这里。这时听到了厨房的响动，日向加快了速度走到厨房，意外的发现狛枝在这里，正在收拾碗筷的狛枝听到声响回头，发现是日向，拿毛巾擦干了手上的水，面带笑意向日向走来。日向注意到狛枝身上穿的也是甚平。

“早啊日向君，起的也是呜哇喔喔喔”

在用手揉搓了狛枝的脸后，日向放手。看向洗碗池，发现桌上留着两副碗筷，垃圾桶里扔着金枪鱼饭团的包装纸。狛枝早上一般会吃面包。而自己由于最近晚起，会用从超市采购来的饭团当早餐。可能是最近狛枝早上胃口变好了，毕竟昨晚的行为实在是消耗体力。日向打开冰箱，从冷藏柜里拿出了一个饭团放到微波炉里加热。忽然想起今天是周五，昨天明明想着要早点起把厨余垃圾扔掉却还是起晚了。

 

“如果是担心垃圾的问题的话，没问题的哦日向君，厨余垃圾今天早上都已经被我扔掉了。”  
仿佛是看穿了日向的心思，狛枝主动对日向说道。

“……谢了狛枝，厨余垃圾本来应该是我来扔的。”两人当初在分配家务的时候有约定，做饭和倒垃圾由日向负责，而洗衣服和室内卫生都由狛枝来。因为晚起而让狛枝替自己把垃圾倒了，不然要等到下周的周二才是厨余垃圾的回收日。这种天气，厨余垃圾到时候会变成什么样，日向不敢想。

“所有垃圾都拿走了吗？”  
“是哦。不用担心呀日向君，打扫和清洁这种工作我还是很擅长的哦。就像是昨天在日向君失去意识后帮你清理身体这件事情疼疼疼疼日向君不要突然捏脸啊……”  
在日向力道并不轻柔的捏脸攻击下，狛枝选择缴械投降。放弃了接下来要说的话。日向见到对方选择沉默，松开了捏着狛枝的脸的手。快速的吃完了早餐，又从冰箱的冷藏柜里拿出牛奶倒到玻璃杯里，喝着牛奶看着狛枝揉了揉被捏的稍微有点发红的脸后回到了水槽前继续洗碗，牛奶喝完的时候，狛枝的碗也洗的差不多了。日向上前，拍了拍狛枝的肩示意他让开，将玻璃杯中的牛奶痕迹用自来水冲洗干净，顺便也将剩下的几个小碟子清洗了。狛枝则在一旁把洗好的碗盘放回架子上。在做完这一切工作后，狛枝刚想走出去，却被日向拦住，狛枝回头，被日向揽住脖子亲吻。  
“早安吻哦，狛枝。”只是触碰的短暂的亲吻，日向在吻结束后笑着看向狛枝，却发现对方似乎比平时更害羞，是因为自己主动亲吻吗。平时的早安吻都是狛枝在日向刚刚睡醒或者早餐结束后的不经意间亲吻过来，而且有在享受日向因为意外的亲吻而脸红的手足无措的样子。怎么回事，这家伙，难道意外的是防守薄弱的类型？日向似乎抓到了意料之外的狛枝的性格的另一面，却又没有来得及深入思考便被屋子的另一头传来的东西碎裂的声音打断了思考。  
“什么东西掉了吗？”日向想走过去查看情况，却被狛枝揽住了腰。  
“怎么？”日向不解的看向狛枝，不知道为什么对方会阻拦自己，狛枝却没有解释，笑着望向自己吻过来。日向也重新搂住对方的脖颈，刚想要享受亲吻，却又被屋子另一头传来的声音打破的思绪，房屋的另一头有什么东西发出了短促的哀嚎，听着声音似乎是某种大型动物。想到了狛枝之前提到过的山上的野生动物，不会是狛枝在丢垃圾的时候不注意而把山上的动物引进来了吧？想到了这里的日向冷汗着推开了狛枝，亲密接触被打断的狛枝有些不满的看着一脸紧张的日向，日向却顾不得向狛枝解释中断亲吻的理由，而是想着如何安全的驱逐闯进屋内的野生动物，这个房子里有防狼喷雾吗，要制作火把还是利用噪声来驱赶？麻醉枪？最好还是手表型的？不对自己不是戴眼镜的小学生。难道只能打电话给附近的专业公司来拜托他们驱逐野生动物吗……是什么种类的动物…如果是鸟类还好，是猴子或者野猪之类的大型动物就麻烦大了…日向越想纠结，刚想告诉狛枝自己的疑虑，狛枝却主动说话了。  
“日向君，从刚才起那么紧张，是在意屋子里的声响吗？”  
“狛枝，你知道什么专业驱逐闯进家里的野生动物的公司的电话号码吗？”日向认真的问狛枝。  
噗嗤，听到这里，狛枝忍不住笑了。面对被当成笨蛋的自己， 日向有些恼火。看到日向脸色不好，狛枝止住笑，握住日向的手，出言安慰。  
“日向君不用担心，刚才………大约是放在走廊上晾晒的一个花瓶被风吹倒了……我去看一看，日向君就去书房写今天的作业吧。”  
听到本地老住户狛枝的出言安慰，日向内心的压力减轻不少，然而看到狛枝准备空手走过去，日向还是担心狛枝被野生动物袭击的可能，准备陪同狛枝一起过去，被狛枝以别的借口推脱了。

 

然而家中的响动却并没有因此而停止，并且，响动基本都发生在日向和狛枝进行亲密行为的时候。无论是在下过雨后的凉风拂过的傍晚坐在缘侧相互喂食水果时还是在日向看书时狛枝从背后抱过来，手伸进衣服中准备做的时候，总是会传来什么奇怪的声音。然而日向每次对于响声的疑惑，总能被狛枝用借口遮掩过去。

与此相伴的，还有食物存量的急剧减少和自己衣物的丢失，原本一周的食物存量在四天内就消耗殆尽，只剩几片火腿和码的整整齐齐正常消耗的蓝羊。洗干净想要在第二天穿的衣服却不翼而飞，问狛枝对方则说不小心弄丢了，作为赔礼道歉准备了别的衣服。狛枝准备给日向的衣服都是夹杂了对方的私心，狛枝本人想让日向穿的样式。却也并没有羞耻到让日向拒绝并痛殴对方的地步。虽然一切都在狛枝的掌控之中的感觉让日向不爽，但想着本来就没有带多少衣服过来，比起在室内一丝不挂的走动，还是穿上衣服更好。算是给恋人的服务了。

然而家里确实有什么东西在。  
屋子里的响动绝对有什么古怪，这种古怪以及失踪的衣服和消耗飞快的食物有着联系，以及这些反常现象最终都会和狛枝有关，狛枝绝对有什么在瞒着自己，在第一天的早安吻的时候听到的其他房间传来的异常的响动，面对自己的担心狛枝显得毫不紧张。有时候能够听见狛枝在别的房间似乎在和什么东西讲话，自己进入房间的时候却只有狛枝一人，自己不经意间走入某个屋子能听到跑动的脚步声。这个房子里有第三个人？他和狛枝是什么关系？狛枝出轨了？还是说狛枝具有通灵的天赋能够和鬼魅对话但是平凡的自己看不见？总之，这个房子里有什么秘密，为了探究清楚秘密，日向决定趁狛枝不在的时候将屋子搜索一遍。  
机会很快就来了，由于食材的消耗，某天下午日向要再去小镇中心的超市采购东西，而狛枝则是去小镇的材料中心办理手续，由于方向不同，小镇的材料中心距离较远，狛枝比日向早出发，在送走狛枝后，日向回家，准备实施自己的计划。

日向拿起从仓库里找到的金属球棒，万一真的是具有攻击性的野生动物也刚好用来防身。腰上别好了自己制作的辣椒水喷壶，这里没有盾牌，拿着锅盖去防御实在是太奇怪了。另一个口袋里装着冰箱里所剩无几的火腿片，如果是狛枝悄悄收养的性格温顺的宠物的话可以喂食。如果真的是鬼魅，日向只好在狛枝回来后和他商量了。前提是自己没有被附身。  
日向做好全副武装后，从门口的第一个房间开始搜查。这个住宅房间很多，狛枝和日向两个人只用了其中几间，第一次进门，放下行李后狛枝带自己参观了所有房间，日向凭借着残留的记忆小心的打开门，一间间的搜索，虽然这样未经允许擅自进入别的房间对主人狛枝非常失礼，但想了想自己在和狛枝交往后，狛枝对自己做的种种事情，日向稍微减轻了一些罪恶感。  
搜查到中部的房间时，有了新情况，日向在把手放到了障子纸门的把手上准备拉开时忽然听见了细微的声响，日向听到声音后迅速的拉开门，却并没有发现人影。房间里没有居住的痕迹，然而门有两扇是开着的，都通往了不同的房间。  
跑掉了吗，日向稍微回忆了之前听到的脚步的声音来源，选了一扇门追了过去，又听见了跑动的脚步声，房间里也是有几扇门开着通往不同的方向，日向追了几间，并不能捉到对方的踪影。  
在玩捉迷藏吗，这家伙。日向边追边想，这样的话对方肯定不是什么野生动物了，应该是人类。估计是被狛枝藏起来的，食物的消耗和自己衣物的丢失也是和这个人有关吧？对方是谁？为什么狛枝会瞒着自己？难道是第三者吗？！日向跟着声音转角追到下一间房间，却发现已经到了缘侧，面对着庭院，四面都没有人影。周围除了鸟和蝉的鸣叫声之外并没有什么声音。  
跟丢了吗，日向懊恼。观察了一番后放弃继续追踪，虽然没有切实的证据，但已经明确了对方的存在的话，只要留心观察掌握线索后向狛枝挑明。虽说如此，日向对于对方的身份并没有什么线索，如果是亲戚狛枝会给自己介绍吧，又能够听见脚步声，可见并不是什么鬼魅。难道果然是……第三者吗。不不不，在掌握切实的证据之前胡思乱想是不好的，那家伙在其他行为上有很多问题，然而在对自己的真心上日向对狛枝是保有信任的。看样子藏起来的人只是避免和自己接触，并没有伤害自己或者狛枝的意思，如果有这种危险性，狛枝也不会放任对方留在房间里。日向在理清思路后，准备骑着车去小镇中心采购食品。

 

日向在采购完东西，拎着满满的两袋子食品出来后，在朝自行车停放处走去时，忽然感觉到了有什么人朝自己走来，人影还莫名的熟悉，日向偏头望去，在看见来者时吃了一惊，对方看清自己时似乎也受到了震动，原本充满笑意的表情变成了眉毛上扬的惊讶。

狛枝？

 

———————————————————————————————

 

“日向君……可以这样叫你吗？”

 

“嗯。”  
“哈哈哈，谢谢你的投食呢，如果不是遇见日向君可能下一步就会饿晕在街头了。”  
“好的好的。”  
日向推着单车走在回家的路上，从湖面吹拂而来的带着水汽的凉风和山间的绿色消退了几分燥热的暑气，然而树梢上传来的蝉鸣却总让人感到内心烦躁。日向看着身边专心的吃着自己刚才给他买的三明治的‘狛枝’，再看到他的左手，总有种非现实的恍惚感。

在超市门口遇见狛枝后，日向瞬间明白过来面前这个狛枝不是自己的恋人，气质完全不一样。走近交谈，听到了对方自我介绍是从另一个世界线来到这的，看着这个狛枝更为年长的相貌和机械左手，日向也不得不相信这是事实。刚开始这个狛枝似乎也把自己弄混成了他所在的世界的日向，然而据对方说，他的世界的日向是帅气的异色瞳。虽然听上去是中二的设定，但日向还是决定先不吐槽对方。不知道该拿着家伙怎么办，总之先带回去和狛枝商量。日向在向这个狛枝阐述了自己的想法后，对方考虑了一会，‘反正也没有别的地方可去，能被这个世界的日向君收留，我真是太幸运了’，似乎是答应了，日向便从旁边的速食店给狛枝买了三明治和水，让对方跟着自己回家，在路上一边思考着如何对狛枝解释自己在超市捡回来的另一个狛枝的事情，一边询问着这个狛枝另一个自己和他们所在的世界都发生了什么事，尤其是那个左手。

“啊，左手吗，是在绝望时代移植了超高校级的绝望的左手后又将那只手去掉安上了新的机械手臂哦，触觉很灵敏用起来十分方便呢。”在询问左手的事情后，狛枝笑着对自己说。  
“这样吗……”  
听上去另一个世界发生的事情似乎相当不稳。  
“嘛，在我们的世界发生了人类史上最大最恶绝望世界，在那之后我和同伴，还有日向君、啊，另一个世界的日向君哦，成为了超高校级的绝望。嗯？超高校级？是一种称号。我上的高中名字叫作希望之峰学园，是以收集了全国的有才能的超高校级的高中生闻名的顶尖的私立学校，我是77期生，当年的称号是‘超高校级的幸运’，虽然是垃圾一样的才能，哈哈哈，不要一脸困惑吗，会一点一点解释给你听的。”  
听着狛枝滔滔不绝的讲述，日向忽然觉得眼前的人有点熟悉又陌生，他所讲的内容对在平和的世界生存的自己而言过于荒诞，希望之峰学园，希望，才能，预备学科，希望育成计划，神座出流，超高校级的绝望，人类史上最大最恶绝望事件，新世界程序。  
自己在那个世界是毫无才能的普通的预备学科，接受了希望育成计划，消除了思考思想兴趣感情后获得了全部才能成为神座出流，与江之岛盾子见面成为了超高校级的绝望，世界在那之后也坠入了绝望。而后狛枝他们被苗木保护进入了新世界程序，愉快的爱岛生活却因为黑白熊的到来变成了自相残杀，日向和残存的同学在最后齐心协力打败了黑白熊，并在现实中将沉睡的同学一一唤醒。  
面前的狛枝讲述的故事太过离谱，离谱到日向想将面前这个人送进医院的精神科去查查这个人的脑子是不是出了什么问题。然而他现在站在自己面前的事实毫无疑问的表明了他所说的至少有部分是他在那个世界所经历的现实。  
自己原来在那个世界经历了那么多啊。  
追求才能，参与人体试验，被消除人格成为神座出流获得了所有才能，进入虚拟程序经历了同伴的怀疑了死亡，打败了江之岛盾子的AI，在现实中恢复了记忆并保留了才能，将狛枝他们送到这个世界的机器就是日向做出来的。  
在狛枝停止讲述喝水的时候，为了缓和自己的心情，日向将目光投向了群山之中波光粼粼的湖面。不经意间看向了远方的群山青翠的一点。  
那个世界的自己，就是站在山顶看着风景的吧。  
拥有全部才能的厉害的他，不同于在半山腰辛苦爬坡的自己，眼中的风景应该更为辽阔和壮丽吧。  
好想看见啊，另一个自己眼中的世界。  
好想和他见面，问问看，他眼中的风景是什么样的啊。

身边想要成为超高校级的希望的这个狛枝，也是这么想的吧。  
日向看着他的左手，能够笑着砍下了自己原本的左手接上名为江之岛盾子的超高校级的绝望的左手什么的，无论是出于什么理由，日向都无法想象。  
“日向君，在羡慕着另一个世界的日向君吗。”  
突然被狛枝看穿了自己的心情，日向有些羞于承认，然而犹豫半天后还是决定把自己的心情跟另一个世界的狛枝说明，不知为何，是因为对方也是狛枝的关系吗，仅仅是和对方一样走着就会感觉到放松和熟稔。  
“那个世界的我……好厉害啊，明明经历了那么多最后还是能够打败绝望并成为超高校级的希望……和同伴一起创造未来，如果是我的话肯定做不到吧。”  
像这种连赶上学习进度都吃力，还要被狛枝教导的我。  
“无论如何，日向君都是日向君啊，无论是哪个世界的你，日向君的本质都是一样的哦。”  
“是吗……”听到狛枝这样说，不知为何，被狛枝承认让日向的心情稍微放松了一些。

 

“说起来，日向君，你和这个世界的我是情侣关系吧？”  
“嗯、诶……？！！”

比起狛枝突然提到的话题，日向更疑惑为什么会猜到？知道另一个世界的自己和狛枝只是友人而不是情侣后，自己明明故意在向狛枝的讲述中淡去了自己和这个世界的狛枝的关系，为什么还会知道！

“哈哈哈，日向君在疑惑我为什么能知道吗？很简单啊，因为我是我啊。”

“？”日向不明白狛枝的解释。  
“嘛……会在这里碰见日向君，大约就能明白你和这个世界的我关系非常。加上感觉吧……因为我也是狛枝凪斗呢，也不是不能明白这个世界的狛枝的心情。”  
“……狛枝”  
“总之，我很高兴在这个世界见到你哦，日向君。还有，日向君提到了房间里可疑的东西……我大概有所眉目了，如果不介意的话，日向君，能不能让我也帮忙搜索一下呢？不用担心，虽然是垃圾一样的才能，但我怎么说都是元超高校级的幸运，在经历了风餐露宿的不幸后有了遇见这个世界的日向君的幸运，应该也会顺利进行的。啊，到了。真怀念啊……在我的世界里这里早就破败了吧，如果可以也真想带日向君来这里呢。啊，对了，作为回礼，要帮日向君找到藏在屋子里的野生动物就好了吧？对方躲着日向君的目的，大约也能猜到了。不用给我球棒哦，大约很快就能找到了。”

狛枝随着日向进屋，狛枝在小声的说出‘打扰了’之后，让日向先把食材放到冰箱里，走到了房间的尽头开始了搜索，日向一边放食材，一边听着屋子里狛枝的动静，在一阵追逐后，声音停下了，看来是有了成果。日向刚想过去看情况，狛枝却来到了厨房，笑意盎然的对自己说道。  
“日向君，抓到了哟，还收获了意外的惊喜呢。不过出于某种原因你不能和这个偷住的人见面，这是他让我给你的字条。时间紧急，我也得走了，剩下的只要看字条都能明白了，那么日向君，再见了。多谢你们这段时间来的照顾，帮我向这边的我问好哦。”

“诶？这么快就要走了？”日向接过狛枝递给自己的纸条，稍微有些失落的说道，还想帮他找到这个世界的日向并让他和这个世界的狛枝见面呢。  
“嗯，如果‘我’回来的话可能情况会变成修罗场哦，而且通向另一个宇宙的链接可能一会就消失了，那么我走了，再见了。”  
“嗯……再见。”

在送走狛枝后，打开信封之前，对于屋子里藏的另一个人是谁，日向似乎已经有了答案。

 

 

 

 

“所以说狛枝，你把另一个世界的日向君藏在这里这么长时间，并且一直不告诉我吗。”  
“哈哈哈，因为另一个世界的日向君不让说啊，说是不同宇宙的自己相见可能会造成影响之类的。也是出于同样的理由，日向君遇见的那个世界的我才没有等到我回来就匆匆离开了吧。”  
“是吗。”  
“呐，日向君。”  
“嗯？”  
“之前稍微向那个世界的是日向君打听了一下他和那个世界的我的关系。”  
虽然没有直接见过面，仅仅在对方走之前收到过一张感谢以及说明状况的道谢的纸条，日向也从那个世界的狛枝那里听到过对他们两个关系的评价。但日向还是对未曾谋面的自己和他如何描述他与另一个世界的狛枝的关系感到好奇。  
“那个世界的日向君怎么说？”  
“他们没有在交往哦。”狛枝说到这里，笑着看向日向，日向看着狛枝在说完答案后却又不下结论，而是看向自己，似乎在等待着自己的反应的时候，忽然想起了之前在和狛枝进行亲密的行为时经常听到的奇怪的响动和狛枝脸上神秘莫测的微笑。  
那些响动，恐怕是不小心看到自己和狛枝亲密的另一个世界的日向因为尴尬而不小心碰到家具弄出来的声音吧。  
无论是哪个世界，戏弄日向似乎是狛枝的本性。  
那么现在故意看向自己，也是知道了自己会想到这一点，想要从这件事情上窥视自己的反应吧。想到这里，日向不知是因为恼怒还是羞涩而脸上浮现出了一层晕红。日向看着面前因为观察到自己羞耻的反应而有些得意的狛枝，刚想要反击，却被狛枝转换了话题。  
“呐，日向君，你对另一个世界的我怎么看的。”  
“嗯……感觉很可靠帅气吧，毕竟比我们经历的多也要比我们更为年长啊。呐狛枝，另一个我是什么样的啊。”  
“哼，可靠帅气吗……看来无论哪个世界的日向君都是容易上当的性格呢！”  
“嗯？”假装听不懂狛枝话语里夹杂的醋意，日向坐在缘侧上看着月亮，微风拂过，屋檐挂着的风铃铃铃响动，日向握住了狛枝放在缘侧边缘的手，身子往前探，看向了他。  
“能在这个世界遇见你，我很幸福哦，狛枝。”  
“日向君……我也是哦！最喜欢了！！！”  
“不要突然扑过来啊笨蛋！”  
“呐日向君，难得的二人世界，这次在缘侧做怎么样，只有这里没有试过了不是吗。”  
“在这里做睡着了第二天会感冒的吧！而且你每次都很过分！话说为什么会突然进展到这里啊！”

 

——————————————————————————————

 

【掉落到平行世界的狛枝在屋子里找到日向君后】

“呐日向君，和情侣住在同一屋檐下看到这个世界的我和你亲热当电灯泡还要避免这个世界的日向君发现是什么心情啊~告诉我吧！”  
“求你别提了…………”

 

异色瞳日向在这个世界被屋主狛枝说教不要再他和日向亲热的时候发出动静来破坏气氛让日向君怀疑的时候非常想要去当野生动物，却被狛枝阻拦了。（想要看另一个世界的日向窘迫的表情）（也想让自己的日向穿自己给他准备的衣服）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补足：日向为什么一直在这个世界的狛枝和日向家里待着而不是寻找狛枝，因为根据日向的推测狛枝会被这个世界的狛枝所吸引而掉到相同的地方。（替身使者是相互吸引的（划掉））他知道狛枝早晚会来，与其主动出击不如守株待兔（成语是这么用的吗喂）
> 
> 后记：和炎酱聊到的夏天的狛日，本来想描述夏日的风物诗和在夏日恋爱的他们，结果还是写成了搞笑（？），喂水果其实可以展开写的…算了下次吧


End file.
